mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemma 'Growler' Watkins
About Gemma During her Highschool years, Gemma was a clever and intellectual student that stood far out amongst the other students scoring high grades in every subject. Beginning in Year 7, she remained a quiet and contained person that mostly kept to herself, focusing on her work and achieving only the best of abilities possible. It was around her height of puberty that things changed for Gemma. It was around Year 9 when Gemma involved herself within certain groups of the School. Not the popular kids nor the nerdy kids - the middle zone kids, the students that set themselves on-the-line of good AND bad. The funny kids, the kids everybody knew, but didn't know, to an extent. Gemma turned up one day to School and suddenly had a boyfriend named Nathan. This was displayed firstly on a popular social website called Yourspace but all the kids did this - never making it truly official, but Gemma did have a boyfriend. Cliques of all genres of kids found this really strange, expecting that Gemma had given up on her hard work and 'swatty' ways but she remained the intellectual girl they all knew. Everybody envied her for this, as finding love usually always screwed things up for people, what with the sidetracking of having a boyfriend and maintaining a relationship - though it worked for Gemma. She now swayed with more cockiness in her smart ways, even obtained some gracious popularity among the 'pretty girls'. Not so much for Nathan. Nathan had it coming. He was a naughty kid. More of a geeky normal, but he laid inbetween and got on with everyone. He'd purposely make fun of teachers and 90% of the time get kicked out of lessons after a roar of laughter from the other students. The bottom-set kid that didn't care. Gemma and Nathan were a strange couple but were as good looking for eachother as anybody else. It worked for a short time as Gemma hit her breakthrough to a further popularity. Popular and beautiful was Joanna Richards. She had already slept with 4 of the 'bad boys' and everybody knew it. She was so beautiful that nobody called her a slut, the usual procedure for anybody having sex at a young age. Joanna was now friends with Gemma and Gemma picked up a lot of lessons from Joanna. It was only 3 weeks into Gemma's relationship when she made a move on Nathan and just like any guy who was a virgin on the borderline of 'needing to lose their virginity' he was absolutely game for this. Soon to learn, a game he wishes to Quit out of. It was a weekend and the start of the Easter Holidays. School was out for 2 weeks, a very gracious break in which kids would scoff down chocolate eggs and relax with friends. Now older and unlike the previous years, Students on their holidays in year 9 would focus more on the consumption of alcohol and 'parties' that consisted of loud music, drugs and more freedom from the essence of becoming a teenager. Nathan held a party and had invited near enough everybody to it, of course the really popular kids didn't arrive but a healthy mix of the others did. It was a good party, and Nathan had his plan of bedding Gemma by the end of the night. Will his plan go ahead? Yes. It would. Nathan will lose his virginity, finally! 00:30, Saturday Morning The party ran from 6pm Friday Night and was still going. A lot of kids had left but the naughtier and daring kids who had lenient parents still remained. Drinks and a BBQ had finished but music still played. Upstairs, Nathan and Gemma were shyly playing around in Nathan's parent's giant bed. At first it consisted of cute talking and the admiration of eachother, the relationship was nearing a month and they had fixated on their monthly anniversary already. Sweet stuff. As conversation ran dry, they began to kiss. Not like in School where they had the pressure of publicity, they were alone. It was much more intimate. Better. The way it should be. Nathan, whom had ideas from the countless porno's he watches decided to follow this and began to play with the clothing of Gemma. She was wearing a gorgeous dress, black and laced and was quite revealing. It displayed her breasts like never before and it revealed her suddenly new long legs amazingly. She wore according heels, black and strapped that ended half way up her shins. Simply beautiful. His blood was rushing, aswell as Gemma's who was now receiving kisses down her neck and shoulder as she writhed in pleasure, leaning back to a laying position. Nathan was worried all of a sudden at the thought of who would make the 'actual' first move - when Gemma, as if reading his mind slipped her hand from his back and down, sliding harshly down his backside and around to his crotch, clenching the solid erection he had inside of his jeans. He felt embarrassed for being erect? But from the look of Gemma's face and the advice Joanna gave her - erections were good. He could 'get it up' and Gemma remembered that as the key to a healthy relationship and furthermore now had the knowledge that Nathan wasn't a loser. She tugged at the button of his jeans and Nathan helped her along, undoing it and unzipping himself but not helping anymore. Kissing all the while, mouths now drying up and half feeling awkward, but nevertheless maintaining sexual tension. Nathan, with Gemma's hand now on his actual penis, slides his hand up the black dress. He feels the rim of her knickers and obtains almost a 'super erection'. Gemma suddenly panics. For no reason at all. The kissing stops but she keeps her hand toughly on his penis. She sits up and says, "Turn the lights out...". He smiles and does as ordered, switching the lights out and walking half-hunched with a raging boner. Back to the bed, Gemma has a newfound confidence in the dark. She takes off her dress and Nathan gets really excited. She pulls him down onto her in a basic sex position, kissing and biting his lip really hard. He likes it. Kinky. He hesitates as he failed last time, but goes for her vagina again. Success. He feels that she is wet already, seeping through her knickers a little. He pulls them aside but not down and off - never had he felt this before. Amazing! However, much further down than he first thought..He was trying to enter with his fingers but was hitting simply her body. Embarrassed. Gemma giggles, guiding his hand down further, her hand stays there and this turns him on more as his fingers slide right into Gemma. He slid them in, out, in, out. He remembered from one porno to rub 'just above' the hole where the mighty clitoris lay. He felt it. He felt like a genius as she writhed back once again, as if he knew what he was doing. It was getting heated in the bed as he was being jerked off and she, fingered. Until Nathan's eyes widened. Something wasn't right...No. Something was definitely not like the porno's. Nathan's 2 fingers were no longer in and outting. They were stuck. And Gemma was silent. He tried to pull out casually but it just wouldn't do it. He became more forceful in this but still failed in doing so. He was yanking his arm now, to fully trying to disconnect but it really wouldn't. Suddenly, his fingers began to squash together really tight. He could feel the bones of his fingers compressing and it made him feel sick. Was this normal? He thought, when the thought ended, his hand then began to suck inwards. It was a powerful suck and with honesty and pain it probably broke his other relaxed fingers that weren't doing anything. Gemma was still silent as her vagina seemed to 'bite back'. Nathan was quietly asking, "Gemma is this normal? Why aren't you answering me? Make it stop!" but she was peaceful as she lay still. His hand now engulfed in a crushing, wet softness, the vagina made a 'growling' sound as it chomped further up his arm. It felt like an octopus was latching onto him, chewing and twisting, yanking and pulling him deeper in. It really hurt Nathan and he started to scream with a shocking volume that surely everybody heard back downstairs, even over the music. Stomps on the stairs are heard rushing upward. Nathan feels relief, but also feels as if his whole arm is on fire. The door opens and light from the hallway partially lights the bedroom. Nathan can't see much until one of his friends Carl switches on the light. Carl notices Nathan's red and crying face and his arm that was hidden, watching him throttle and tug at Gemma's unconcious laying body. He steps further but stops as he knows something rude was happening. Nathan screams, "GET HELP, CARL!!". Carl peers round, noticing blood trickling down Nathan's naked chest from his shoulder - with a very crab-like, alien looking monster connected and hiding his whole arm. Pathetically, Carl faints smashing his head off of a nightstand leaving Nathan to deal with this thing on his own. It was clear why Gemma wanted the light's out but Nathan never expected this. The vagina he so sorely thirsted for was straight out of an Alien movie. Similar to a head-crab only 10x worse. His elbow was now twisted, God only knew the twisted state of his wrist by this point. The vagina wasn't consuming Nathan, it was growing onto him just crushing and twisting his body. He was now on a lean as the mouth and tentacles wrapped one leg around the back of his neck, one around his ribs and back and one more around the other side of his neck which was pulling him down towards Gemma's left leg and onto the bed. The vagina was growling angrily like a dog playing tug-of-war. Nathan was screaming as his shoulder slowly started to pop out of the socket, dislodging from the shoulder blade completely. Within a quick throttle, Nathan was being dragged in. Deeper. Deeper. Swallowing him into the now fully emersed monster-vagina. He quickly 'slipped' in. He felt the length of his shoulder frame crush to the same size of his head - his spine jumped a socket or two and he lost all feelings in his body. It was over. Nathan was gone. The vagina retreated back into Gemma and she woke up 10 minutes later, none the wiser. 2 weeks later The first day of School. Carl had noticed that Nathan wasn't in. But a few kids never were on the first day back, he chose to sit next to Gemma. They spoke about the party. About Nathan. How they were doing. Gemma asked about Carl casually, how his Easter Holiday were - it all seemed normal and everything was fine. Carl told Gemma that, "It must of been a good party. I only remember certain parts of the night!" Carl took a dive into the deep-end and mentioned the party again and how Nathan screamed after everybody downstairs heard a 'growl' of sorts. Gemma looked up at Carl worriedly. Nothing amiss. Carl looked back and thought she looked sparkling with beauty, seeing her under a different light for once. "So, what was it? Did you hear it?" Gemma paused, thinking about it and replied, "Yeah, sure. It was The Growler." She smiled. Carl's eyebrows lowered in suspicion. Silence. The bell rang for 1st Lesson. Gemma gathered her belongings and left the table.